


After

by skyesparklez



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyesparklez/pseuds/skyesparklez
Summary: Life still goes on after war and loss.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Kudos: 2





	After

Diana looked around the city of London, uncomfortable. She had only been away from her little island for two days, and she was already sure the subtleties of the culture would never be understood by her.

Not to mention her only friend and guide, the man named Steve who had brought her here, was dead. Diana shook her head, clearing her mind from the thoughts that were already too painful. The Great War had just ended. The War to End All Wars, the reason she was compelled to visit London, was over. She had no purpose here anymore.

Steve had smuggled her to the front, to No Man’s Land, hoping to end the War. Diana had not understood at the time how soldiers could be stuck in such a horrible place. She didn’t understand war for that matter, either.

Of course, she and Steve had accomplished what they had come for. The weapons facility that the Germans had kept secret was destroyed, but not without cost. Steve had died ensuring the building went up in flames.

And now, she had no one to teach her the customs. She was lost in a foreign world where women did not fight, women did not vote, women didn’t do much of anything. Just be young and beautiful, get married, and have children. 

The culture was so widely different from her own, where she had been trained as a warrior and leader. The change made her uncomfortable. The clothes also made her uncomfortable, as they were itchy and restrictive. No person could fight in what she was wearing now.

The way she was treated also made her uncomfortable. Men looked down at her, like her opinion didn’t matter. Not only that, but other women looked down on her for being foreign and not understanding what they considered proper etiquette. 

She hadn’t planned on going home. Maybe she should.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short little thing I wrote when Wonder Woman was first released as a movie. It's pretty short, but I thought I might as well share!


End file.
